1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmission, and in particular, to bandwidth reservation in a wireless ad-hoc network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, utilize high definition (HD) video which can require about 1 Gbps (giga bits per second) in data rate, hence high bandwidth for transmission. As such, when transmitting such HD video between devices, conventional transmission approaches compress the HD video to a fraction of its size to lower the required transmission bandwidth. The compressed video is then decompressed for consumption. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the video data, some data can be in error and the picture quality can be reduced.
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows transfer of uncompressed HD Audio/Video data between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD video data. Wireless local area network (WLAN) and similar technologies can suffer interference issues when several devices, which do not have the bandwidth to carry the uncompressed HD Audio/Video data, are connected together.